


Red/Vitality - Lust/Patience

by tpena19



Series: Magnificent Seven Rainbow Acrostic Poems [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Poetry, Red - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck - color: red (vitality), sin: lust, virtue: patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red/Vitality - Lust/Patience

**Red - Lust/Patience**

**B** abes love to date him, women of every age,  
**U** ntil they see,  
**C** an’t no one resist,  
**K** indness in the form of he.  
**L** ove is a game,  
**I** n which all is waged,  
**N** o one wins, when they’re all just numbers on a page.

 **W** ith devotion and determination,  
**I** n darkness and light,  
**L** arabee’s conscience:  
**M** anaged to keep the man out of many a fight.  
**I** n jest and jubilation,  
**N** eeded during sickness and health,  
**G** ambler’s morals:  
**T** o remind him it’s not all about the wealth.  
**O** nly one man is he, so share him they must,  
**N** either can do without his love and trust.

 

 


End file.
